Lean on me
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Thomas x Fiona sap fluff. Enjoy and it was short. {Re-edited}


Lean on me

Notes: I feel like I'm in deep shit. I feel so depress I couldn't stop crying. When I was crying this idea came to me. Shit I was even crying now. What could I do…?

Pairing: Thomas and Fiona 

A note to flamer: *cries* What do you want from me?

For my friend Rinon Toros, the first writer to write Thomas x Fiona stories. I wish she continues to writes her wonderful Thomas and Fiona and stories.

~*~

She watches him and Irvine helplessly go away in their zoid to battle the death stinger. She leans on the rail of the Ultrasaurus and yells out to him, "Van! Van, please be careful and good luck." Tears roll down her cheeks and she weeps. "Because I want you back safely."

Thomas can't help but to look at her sorrowfully and mumbled to himself, "Poor Miss Fiona."

~*~

In her room, she lies in bed with a blanket covering herself feeling helpless. She cries silently and anxiously can't help but to think of depressing things about what is going to happen to Van.

"What if he doesn't make it? What is he is going to die?" Her hands grind on the side of her forehead. The thoughts of Van is going to die make her feel even more anxious and she can't help but to cry even more again.

She heard a knock on her door but she doesn't bother to answer. "Miss Fiona?" It was Thomas who knock on her door. "May I please come in? I have some tea and snacks and for you." Fiona refuse to answer and wallows in her misery.

Thomas opens the door gently, being hesitant in his actions. He is careful not to upset her by his entry. When he noticed her crying he places his tray of tea and snacks on a nearby table. He gingerly came closer to her and bend down to talk to her. "Miss Fiona…are you okay?"  


She didn't answer again. She kept on crying and being swallowed by her depression. Thomas gently lay one hand on her shoulder and gently he consoled her, "You're worried about Lt. Van do you?" He said knowingly.

She veered her head to face him. Her countenance is grief stricken with tears. "W-what happens," She sobs. "If he didn't make it?"  
"Van is an expert at piloting his Blade Liger and battling. He will be okay."

She cries some more. That didn't help at all.

"Besides if the situation gets bad they get out of it immediately. They just went out there to slow the Death Stinger down. If they're in trouble I go out there and rescue them."  


She sniffled and calm down but her tears won't stop gushing out her eyes. Thomas not sure want to do in this situation he rely on his instincts. He reach out his hands toward her and he held her wet face in his palms. He wipe any fresh tears away with his thumbs and when that didn't work…he leans towards her and kiss her tears away on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and let the warm softness of his lips soothes her. When he is done, he slowly pulls away and said to her looking straight in her eyes, "Miss Fiona…The basic trouble with depression is that is it so depressing…It often helps if you look on the bright side. Make a teensy list of things that have not happened that really would be depressing if they had."

"Thomas…" She whispered and she sniffled and hiccupped. Her tears on her face is drying. She gaze into his green eyes and he gaze back. Their faces is so close and they close the distant between themselves and immerses themselves into a long and pleasant deep kiss. 

When they pulled away, Thomas took out his clean hanker chief and gave it to her to blow her nose. She blows her nose into it and sniffled some more. She breathes in deeply and placidly she said, " I just don't want to lose Van. He is like my brother to me. If I lose my brother, I just don't know what to do."

He sighs and said, "I know the feeling. I would feel the same thing too if I lost my brother Karl."

She lightens up a bit and said, "I'm hungry now…Could you be so kind to bring that tray of tea and snack to me?"

He smiled kindly and he did what she told him. They eat together throughout the evening, enjoying each other company.

When they're done, she leans on him for support and they have a conversation that takes her depression away little by little. 

Later that evening Van and Irvine came back okay and alive and she is more than relieved. She remembers that if she was troubled Thomas would be there for her by her side and that relieves her even more.

  


~*~ The End ~*~

Notes: *hic * hic* hic * sniffled * There…I kinda of feeling better already…just a little. 


End file.
